<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hellstar by Aim17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616597">Hellstar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aim17/pseuds/Aim17'>Aim17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, I'm tired, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Protective Lucifer, References to Depression, Self-Indulgent, You all deserve a hug, mc needs help</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:14:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27616597</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aim17/pseuds/Aim17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I just wanted to write something comforting with Lucifer!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Other(s), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>45</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hellstar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lia_Jones/gifts">Lia_Jones</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey hey!<br/>Honestly this really is trashy but I decided to post it anyways<br/>You are loved. If you think that no-ones does, you. are. wrong.<br/>You are fucking amazing, reader!<br/>You deserve help and if anyone says anywise, you are legally allowed to shred them limb from limb :)<br/>You aren't weak at all: I'm rooting for you!<br/>This is for Lia_Jones, as you have been such an awe-inspiring writer<br/>@sadisticluci on Tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Negative thoughts plagued you once again. With each passing day, the ‘mask’ slowly loosened, it was getting worse. It was harder to maintain a facade of normalcy. Tossing and turning did nothing to aid your racing head. Countless scenes replayed, buckling you in for an eternal nightmare ride.</p><p>A powerless 'you’ was witnessing torment, all of your past. Each ticking second was a jab to your craven heart.</p><p>The pain intensified hand-in-hand with each memory. “I-I can’t take this a-a-anymore.” You wanted to scream, do something. SOMETHING to alleviate the numbing yet but clenching ache. Relief and peace, was it too much to ask for? Closing your eyes, only interrupted by your silent hiccups, you fell into a lightweight slumber.</p><p>Strengthening your hold on the duvet, you contemplated getting up. It became an effort, yet you still dragged your feet out and prepared to leave. RAD passed on as usual, but today you felt every demons stare, scrutinizing every flaw. On the way back, the brother walking you home didn’t question your silence. It was standard now.</p><p>You returned from RAD to the House of Lamentation, no longer bothering to mind the outer world. Softly shutting the door, you head to your sanctuary, your room. Yet upon arrival, it was taken up by resident <strike>tsundere</strike> Mammon.</p><p>'Ugh great, another lecture’</p><p>“Mammon, could you kindly leave,” You say as you fell into the arms of your bed. “I genuinely don’t possess the energy to deal with you.”</p><p>“WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! YOU HAVE BEEN WASTING ALL YOUR TIME HERE!”  He exclaims.</p><p>You bit your lip.</p><p>'Look at yourself, he has a point.’</p><p>Losing focus, you go through your internal monologue.</p><p>“MC? Hey!” </p><p>A blurry hand whizzes by your anxious eyes.</p><p>“I-I’m really sorry, b-b-but I need some time alone”</p><p>“….A-ah ok..” He agreed and reluctantly left. Guilt surges, you had rejected them so much to the point of them not inviting you out.</p><p>“When would I stop denying them?!” You helplessly mutter.</p><p>'Why don’t you stop yourself, alleviate them from the burden? They don’t need to play baby-sitter any longer’ 'Why would anyone notice, it’s not like they care.’</p><p>Clarity returned, as if someone had struck you with a blunt tool. You had thought about this several times, yet never had the courage to do it. After constant evaluation, you had reached a conclusion. You returned to your desk with renewed vigor. </p><p>Determination overflowing, you picked up a piece of paper 'for the so-called best decision ever’</p><p>The letters lay upon the cleared-out desk. Today would mark the end of your suffering. Several, at most, would be disappointed… but seriously, who isn’t already. You felt liberated after writing. Every thought and sorrow documented. As the last curve marked the sheet, three curt knocks reverberated against the door in quick succession.</p><p>“MC? I’m coming in.” </p><p>“SHIT”</p><p>You hastily pick up the letters and thrust them into an empty drawer. Lucifer opened the room, and you hoped that the darkness concealed your flustered pose and erratic breathing.</p><p>'Hmm’ A low drawl emitted. </p><p>He easily picked up on their unsettled figure. 'What are they executing now?’ He’d definitely tease them about it later.</p><p>Breaking the silence, he interrogates, “What is that?” </p><p>Following his gaze, your eyes set upon a letter, addressed to him.</p><p>'OF COURSE’</p><p>
  <i>
    <strike>'FUCK HIM AND HIS ENHANCED SIGHT’</strike>
  </i>
</p><p>He looks towards me curiously therewith his trademark smirk plastered on his chiseled face. With no hesitation or regard to my reactions, he swiftly slices the seal. The corners of his mouth turn down, and his eyebrows scrunch slightly.</p><p>Knowing that I’m doomed, I slide towards the door, for once seeking relief outside. A gloved hand latches onto my wrist, clasping it tight.</p><p>“Ow”</p><p>Improperly stifled, he rotates. After brief contact, he releases and stares intently at your now-bleeding arm. Confusion flickers, as he states with no emotion portrayed in his voice “You did this to yourself?”</p><p>“I-I-I” You tried to suppress the intensifying emotions. Silently he phases out and quickly returns with a first aid kit.</p><p>'How smart, you can’t even get this right’ 'How do you fail such a straightforward task?!’ </p><p>You let yourself fall to the ground, finding no relief once again. It was a never-ending vicious cycle. </p><p>Thoughts break away as you are engulfed in his embrace. You expected disgust and taunt. Instead, you see worry and care.</p><p>He suddenly stiffens. </p><p>As if recalling something, he rises and walks towards a cabinet, which was a locked one. I had to buy one as I trusted no one with my personal stuff.</p><p>He CAN’T open that.</p><p>He shouldn’t be able to</p><p>….</p><p>*Click*</p><p>The door swings open, revealing my<i> <strike>much needed</strike> </i>personal possessions.</p><p>He nonchalantly holds the items and you avoid contact with his eyes. </p><p>*Snap*</p><p>Everything lethal disintegrates. “H-Huh?”</p><p>He speaks up, “We need to talk.” </p><p>You hesitate, first instinct still being self-preservation. </p><p>“You don’t have to tell me everything”</p><p>For what you thought to be, a punishment, was more of a consolation. </p><p>“I-I-I’m sorry-y”. </p><p>His slender fingers card through your hair. He gently forces your face up, his crimson irides blaring with emotion. You scan them for any trace of deceit - finding nothing. He holds you, pacifying you with tender arms and rubbing your back delicately, reminding you of his presence.</p><p>Lips pressed to the crown of your head, he mutters, “You are in no way a burden. You are not useless, pathetic, or unwanted. You’re beautiful, smart, and kind, irrespective of how you worthless you may feel. You’ve swayed the avatar of pride, have faith in yourself.”</p><p>Rendered speechless, no words formed. You clutched at him tighter and reveled in the catharsis that only he could bring.</p><p>It would be a long period of time before they to be healed, yet he was going to be there every step of the way. Letting the silence settle, he spoke quietly, “My little Hellstar…”  </p><p>“I love you”</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>997 words </b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <b>5,841 characters </b>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <strike>
    <i>I honestly can’t write smh</i>
  </strike>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>